


Because of you (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Sad Hetian Moguanshan Zhan Zheng Xi Jian Yi return back heartbreak love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian comes back for Mo Guanshan, only to find the red head...
Relationships: TianShan
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

One day  
He Tain walked up to the apartment door with a racing heart and knocked. Softly three times.  
It was dead in the night and he was sure red head was sleeping.

When he waited for five minutes and no one came to the door, he turned on his heel and walked away.   
Maybe momo didn't live there anymore? Well what did he expect? He did-

The door creaked open and a voice said, "Hello?" softly. He Tian's figure turned ridget and he stood there in muted shock for a few seconds before turning around and seeing a beautiful female at the door. 

In a shirt that belonged to Mo Guashan...

"Uhm, are you lost? Can I help you?" The beautiful female asked concerned, opening the door wider. He Tian swallowed down the knot in his throat, but still couldn't bring himself to speak because -Fuck! His heart hurt!- he was shocked.

So he was looking like a creep the more he just stared at her not speaking.

Then his eyes snapped over her shoulder to the reason he was here in the first place. 

Mo Guashan. 

Mo Guashan came over rubbing his eyes. "May, get back to bed, I'll deal with whoever's at the door." -God, that voice...- A tired sounding momo said only to freeze with widening eyes at who was at the door.

Dark eyes held his hazel ones, with no emotion in them or on the face.

"Guashan? Do you know this man?"

Red head broke the eye contest. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his heart started thumping hard. 

-What is he doing here?-

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "Yes, I'll speak to him. Can you excuse us?" May looked uncertainly between the two of them before nodding and hesitated before walking away into the apartment.   
Red head didn't blame her. This did look suspicious, a man she's never seen before suddenly comes here. 

Mo Guanshan closed the door behind him and shivered at the cold air as he only had on a pair of sleeping shorts, nervously glancing at He Tian who had yet to speak or show any expression.

-I can't do this.-

His eyes widened when He Tian suddenly turned around and started walking away.

"Wha- Your walking away? What did you expect? For me to wait until you fucking came back?!" He yelled at the raven haired male.

He Tian who had walked away stopped, and in a quick turn with three long strides he was in red head's face, slamming him against the wall next to the door.   
His expression was cold and angry.   
"Yes!" He hissed out, slamming his fist next to momo's face. 

Red head's heart was racing and he looked scared. He Tian reigned in his anger, taking a deep breath.

Though scared, Mo Guashan didn't back down, he said, "As you can see, I didn't! Why would I when all you did was use me, break me and toy with me?" He spat, fire burning in his eyes as he hid his deeper emotions. 

He Tian said nothing but his expression slowly crumbled. "I was happy when you left! I got freedom with you gone you ckicken dick! Why are you back?"

-For you-

-I love you so much that's why I left and that's why I'm back. I love you because it hurts. And yes I am a sick masochist. But I love you because loving you hurts so good. But this, this hurts...-

But he didn't say any of it. Instead he gave a charming bright smile pushed his body against the red head's.   
Hiding his face in Mo Guahsan's neck. The red head was too shocked to react when He Tian whispered, 

"I'm sorry I broke your heart."

And placed a barely there kiss with trembling lips and abruptly walked away.  
Mo Gaushan watched him walk away.  
When red head went inside, he found May pacing worriedly. 

She rushed to him, grabbing his arms. "Who was that man?" She noticed momo's troubled expression, the one that look like he's glaring. 

"Someone of my past."  
She frowned. "And?" 

"And I finally got rid of him."


	2. Part 2

Mo Guashan's front door burst open and a loud voice shouted, 

"GUANSHAN! WE CAME TO SAVE YOU FROM DYING OF MISSING US-" 

"Can you not shout!" Zhan Xi hissed, knocking Jian Yi at the back of his head. 

The blond pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "But Xixi-" "Shut it!" Zhan Xi threatened with a fist. 

Red head came out of the kitchen with a harsh frown on his face. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.   
Not happy that they were here nor upset about it either. Since he long ago got used to them randomly showing up at his place. 

But since He Tian had disappeared they weren't as frequent but that was when he was as good as dead. 

-Why am I thinking about him?-

"We have news!" Jian Yi said perking up and Zhan Xi just rolled his eyes.   
The blond was always so forward. "He Tian is back!" The blond said excitedly and Mo's frown increased. 

Zhan Zheng Xi noticed Mo Guanshan didn't look surprised unlike the blond who didn't.

"I take it by your lack of surprise you already know." Zhan Xi said and the red head shrugged. "What are you two idiots doing here late in the evening?" Jian Yi answered before Zhan Zheng Xi could.

"We were almost all day at He Tian's after he threatened us if we didn't come he'd-" Zhan Xi placed his hand over the blond's mouth.   
"You were what? What did you do there? What did he want?" Momo demanded glaring at them. "He was angry hhmhnmg-" Zhan Xi quickly placed his hand over Jian Yi's mouth again. 

"I'll tell you everything over dinner." He told the red head and dragged his dork lover to the dining table. "You can't just- Urg why the hell do I even bother!" Mo grumbled to himself and went back to the kitchen.

\--Earlier that day--

He Tian glared at the two who was seated on his sofa. He was pissed off. 

Fucking angry. 

"Who is that woman at my Mo's apartment?" He demanded. Jian Yi frowned and Zhan Zheng Xi kept his expression neutral. "Why are you angry He Tian-" 

"Why do you want to know if you've been away for so long! We don't have to tell you anything!"Jian Yi cut Zhan Xi off, pointing an accusing finger at the raven haired male. 

"You will tell me what I want to know! Don't make me ask again."   
He glowered at them and Zhan Zheng Xi quickly answered before Jian Yi could say something to upset He Tian further.

"Her name is May and she and Mo Guanshan is living together." He answered and the blond nodded. He Tian fisted his hands and grinded his teeth. That is not what he wanted to hear. 

-So he didn't wait for me?-

"For how long?" "Months!" Jian Yi shouted excitedly. He Tian's mood darkened further. "Why didn't you two stop it then! You know how I feel about him!" He yelled, wanting so badly to punch something or someone.

-They allowed her to get my red!-

"We can't live momo's life for him He Tian! Momo is old enough to do what he likes. We can't stop him from hating you-" 

Zhan Zheng Xi clamped his hand over Jian Yi's mouth at the murderous look in He Tian's eyes that the blond was oblivious to.

"So he's happy?" He Tian asked, sounding disbelieved over what he just heard. But his voice cracked the tiniest bit asking that. 

-He's happy without me. Why wouldn't he be? You ruined him remember? Why do you gotta fuck up anything good you come across?!-

He Tian was pissed at himself.

"What do you think?" Came Zhan Xi's reply.  
Zhan Zheng Xi then leaned forward, peering at He Tian curiously. "Why did you up and disappear two years ago?" He asked. He Tian's eyes narrowed.   
"Cause of Mo Guanshan." He told them.

"Now leave."

\--Present--

Mo Guanshan was frowning at his bowl that he hadn't touched since Zhan Xi explained what happened at He Tian's to him. 

Keeping out the last part. 

Dinner was finished and the two were gauging the red head's reaction.   
"So he kicked you out?" Mo murmured. 

"Yes! Talk about rude!" Jian Yi exclaimed in irritation and pouted. "Are you gonna talk to him? He looked really upset. Maybe you should clear the air with him." Zhan Zheng Xi suggested and Mo Guanshan pushed his bowl away.

"There's nothing to explain or say to him. He left, so what? It's not like I needed him or some shit like that." He told Zhan Xi. "That's not true-" Zhan Zheng Xi placed a hand on Jian Yi's mouth, making the blond stop talking and look at him confused. 

Zhan Xi shakes his head. "We're going now. Thanks for dinner." "Yeah carrot top! It was delicious!" Jian Yi boasted on and on until Zhan Xi dragged him out of the door, closing the door behind them.

The apartment felt suddenly colder and bigger with them gone.

And his thoughts came barrelling in.

-Not thinking about it! Nope!-

He quickly busied himself with the dishes. But that only worked for so long.

He wanted to know why the bastard was back after two years when he promised not to leave the red head. He wanted to know why He Tian lied to him that night, promising never to leave and when Mo Guanshan woke up the next morning, he was alone in the cold bed of He Tian's.   
Mo Guanshan just wanted to understand why the raven haired male would break him so. 

-Doesn't he love m- 

-No, fuck no! I am not doing this to myself again! I don't care if he's back. Whatever the reason is, he can shove it where the sun don't shine! I don't care!-

He knocked against the door of the apartment and waited. Nobody came. It's midnight, he's sleeping. And why would he even open up? Way to be a creep.

He Tain was sure he heard the sound but pushed the sheet off his body and padded over to his front door. 

He unlocked it and saw Mo Guanshan standing in front of the lift. He stepped out when the red head looked over at him, and closed the door behind him. 

"Mo?" 

Red head glared at him. "No, it's fucking Santa. Who the fuck else would it be?" He Tian didn't reply, only stared at him with 'that' look. 

The one where he can't believe Mo Guanshan is even real. 

But it always looked as if he was probably contemplating the red head's death for Mo Guanshan. "The fuck you looking at?" He murmured turning red and staring at the wall. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked his red head. Yes, his red because even if he was with someone else, he'll always belong to He Tian.

Mo Guanshan looked at the tiles, stepping a bit closer to the raven. He watched as the red head struggled to form the words on his tongue to say. 

When he couldn't and got frustrated he yelled, "Why? Why the fuck did you leave you bastard! When you promised!" 

He Tian had the audacity to look surprised. It angered the red head. 

"Why you fucking bastard!" He shouted when He Tian didn't reply.

Mo got frustrated with He Tian's lack of speech and pushed him. 

"Did you like it to fuck and use me as you pleased and laughed when I got vunreable? When I begged you not to leave! Did you enjoy your fucking self? Well congratz cause you got what you wanted, fuck you! YOU GOT EVERYTHING!" 

Mo heaved after he shouted. Pissed that tears filled his eyes. 

-No, your not crying over this bastard again! Fuck, no!-

He punched then He Tian's chest as the tears rolled over. "Say something! Why are you back!" He cried, hating himself for how weak he got because of He Tian.

He Tian grabbed his wrists and pulled him against his chest, lips grazing his ear. 

"Because of you."

He told the red head who's eyes widened. He was shocked. "I left to protect you. I couldn't stay and love you when it meant I'd be the reason your always a target for someone to come after me. I couldn't do that to you. And when you begged me to stay, I knew I had to go. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. 

Nuzzling his face against Mo's hair.

"Your important to me. I love you. And realizing that meant coming back because I'm a selfish bastard. I'll keep you even if it meant that you'll be in danger because of me, but I'm not going to let anyone stop me from loving you. Not even me." He told his Don't Close Mountain.   
"I'll die for you Mo Guanshan. Don't you know that?" 

Tears rolled down Mo Guashan"s face and he hugged the raven haired male then. He Tian held him just as tight.

"You love me?" 

"I'm fucking obsessed with you." 

-Shit, he loves me. Urg, crying over this is so gross. I'm not a girl dammit!- 

Yet he couldn't help blurting out these words.  
"I missed you. So fucking much. I hate that I love you. So fucking much!" He told his bastard and He Tian frowned. 

"Then who is-" "May is my housemate. We're not dating." 

Fuck. 

That's all he needed to hear before he pulled back and smashed his lips against Mo Guanshan's enough to punish them both.   
For him because he left and for the red head because he lied. 

They both fought for dominance, biting and nipping. Mo gripped He Tian's waistband and pulled him tighter against his body, making He Tian smirk against his lips. 

"I missed you." He told his Don't Close Mountain who blushed and looked away, glaring. 

-I can never fucking get over the fact that you blush so damn easily at anything I say to you. The fact that you all mine...- 

"Shuddup." Red head mumbled and He Tian grinned, pecking his jaw, making Mo turn even more red. 

-Fuuuuuck your going to be the death of me my Don't Close Mountain.-

He Tian then gripped Mo Guanshan's jaw, glaring down at him. "For future reverence, don't ever fucking lie to me like that again! Your mine, got that?!" Mo quickly nodded, and he looked away as his ears turned red. 

"And I'm yours." He Tian said softly.

Their eyes connected when Mo peeked at him again. Blushing and all.

It didn't take long for He Tian's love filled adorned expression to turn devilish.

He captured red head's lips between his and sucked hard on his tongue for a second, smirking when Mo whimpered so deliciously.   
He opened his door and walked backwards, "Why don't you show me just how much you missed me then huh?" 

He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and laughed when his red head got violent then, slamming the door closed


End file.
